otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Paths We Walk
'' The future lies before you, like paths of pure white snow. '' '' Be careful how you tread it, for every step will show. '' 'Throne Room ' ---- :The high ceilings of this gray stone chamber are supported by rows of massive columns along an aisle that features a purple carpet that extends from the arched entrance to the Emperor's throne room and ends at the first step of the dais that holds the gleaming majesty of the Imperial throne - a chair of gold, armrests encrusted in jewels, back and seat cushioned with stuffed pillows covered with crimson velvet. Torches flicker in stanchions attached to the columns. The fluttering wings and twitter of birds can occasionally be heard in the shadows overhead, where the fowl have nested after coming into the estate through one of the balconies or the courtyard. The seal of Fastheld - a crown within a dark, unbroken circle - is on the tapestry that hangs behind and above the throne of Talus Kahar. ---- "What have we to discuss, Serath?" the Emperor inquires. "I'm going to ask your advice, believe it or not." Serath offers in turn, "And then a question, your stance on a matter, and then your opinion." Though lowering one hand to rest on his belt, the other remains firmly clasped around the shaft of the ivory staff. "We'll start at the top: Sahna Nillu still wishes to defect to House Kahar. In light of that which just occured, I'm sure you can understand why. Our Duke Nillu, however, is firmly opposed to it and may use it to attempt some kind of action against the Imperial House." He pauses a moment before picking up the threads, "Any action against House Kahar will be an action against House Mikin and House Zahir as well. Perhaps also House Lomasa. On one hand, that could work to your advantage in providing a final underscore to this "coup" attempt once and for all. On the other, it may be more trouble than you wish to deal with. What I'm getting at is: What do you think?" "Sahna Nillu belongs to House Nillu and should remain in House Nillu," Zolor replies without much apparent contemplation. The bird on the back of the throne seems to give longer consideration to the rafters above. "Were House Nillu only represented by Duke Oren Nillu, or were it some fragmented shard of a dead house like the pitiable Vozhds, I could see it. But Oren is an old man. She will outlive him. And for the good of her house, the house that has given her a place in this realm that easily justifies any discomfort that goat might cause in the near term. She must look upon her situation with a broader view. Perhaps I could have spared myself a bit of grief by declaring myself a Kahar before taking this throne, but I know who I am and what I am and what it means to be a Zahir. I cannot and would not change that, any more than Sahna Nillu can change the blood that flows through her veins. She is Nillu. She should remain thus." Perhaps unexpectedly, Serath inclines his head in a gesture of agreement. "There's wisdom there, Zolor," he approves with a smile, "House Nillu has suffered two leaders that were less than ideal. You are no more a Wildcat than I am a Raven, but somehow we're making this work. Perhaps she can be House Nillu's salvation yet. Perhaps not. Regardless, if she remains a Nillu she can at least change it. Furthermore, she can also exist as our source of information into the planned deceptions of the Duke. She may not like it, but..." He sighs, "A Nillu she was born, and a Nillu she should remain. To our benefit and our own, I hope." The Prince nods to that, softly, evidently convincing himself that the difficult path is the one that will be the best in the end. "In regards to the issue with the Duke, what did you make of that? And, of course, I have an assurance that Ester Shardwood has her pardon, I assume? "Ester Shardwood would not have gone free if she did not have an Imperial pardon," the Emperor says, shrugging. "What do I make of it? Well, it seems that I face three likely possibilities: She tells the truth and he lies. He tells the truth, but she lies and has others to support those lies. Or they both play a complicated charade in an effort to divert my attention while they secretly conspire to work against me for their own ends. It was not so long ago that they were comrades at arms, working in the interests of your late brother. Seems a curious turn of events that they are now at such odds." "It was not so long ago that House Zahir and House Kahar were like snake and mongoose, either." The Prince notes, casting a curious glance in the direction that both Oren Nillu and Ester Shardwood departed in. "Things change, Zolor. Sometimes for the better, sometimes not. Oren has a dedication to the words "Emperor" and "Kahar" that are at odds with the very People that make the first of those two possible. Traditionalists would see me on the throne instead of you, just to say that a Kahar sits here. If the Empire descended into madness well, at least there would be a Kahar on the Throne." The Prince shakes his head, looking back upon the Emperor he validated over his own claim. "I don't doubt that what you did was right, Zolor, regardless of your reasons. That you stepped up to denounce the failings of the Council was admirable. That you managed to get the Tribunal behind you was genius. That it saved the Empire from itself is a fact that many people seem to ignore." "I, however, am not one of them." "And your loyalty is appreciated, Serath," the Emperor assures. "House Nillu will survive these antics. The realm will persevere. It is my sincere hope that you will not feel altogether lonely in that numbering of people who recognize that what I do, I do in the interest of the realm. I confess that I once had selfish ambitions and designs, but they were much better served in a role like spymaster or perhaps chancellor." He smirks, shaking his head. "In the throne, in the glare of public scrutiny, is no place for a man who prefers to work behind the throne." The Prince merely inclines his head; faith evidently (at least assumingly) well placed. "Sometimes," he confesses, "It feels like I *am* the only one that can see the bigger picture that's been painted. Regardless, that was something I needed to hear from you for my own sake." A light tap of the Staff of Light against the ground echoes through the Throne Room; Serath apparently curious as to how potent it could be if used to full potential, before he returns his attention to the Emperor Zahir, his voice taking on a slightly more serious tone. "I have one more inquiry to make of you." "Indeed?" the Emperor asks. "I need to find Marrokamir." the Prince simply replies. "To what end?" Zolor wonders. "There is a time for departure even when there's no certain place to go." Serath intones, closing his eyes for a moment as if dwelling on where such a departure may lead. "You may have harbored some suspicion that the Serath Kahar that stands before you here, now, is not the same one that left for the Wildlands on a damn fool chance to find a missing Emperor two years hence. There are things I can't explain because I don't know how to yet, and others that I simply don't understand, but what I do know is this:" His eyes open; the ice-blue evidently taking on a sharper hue, the Ranger-Prince speaking in a voice not quite his own. "Events have been put in motion to such an end that while I will leave this throne room as Prince Serath Kahar, I may not return to it as such. I walk a path, Zolor, that will see the Light returned to Fastheld at its destination; and though I know not the methods or the means that will transpire between now and then, that destiny is certain." The Emperor considers the words of the Prince. Eventually, he says, "Marrokamir is an elusive creature when he wants to be. Of late, he has been...roaming. He knew this world in a forgotten age. He mourns for what was lost." He scratches his chin. "I will see to it that word is sent to him. He will know that you seek him. If he wills it, you will meet. I can promise nothing more." The Prince nods softly once more, offering a light smile in trade for the information. "I understand. Thank you, Zolor." With that, and but a moment of consideration, he turns from the throne and steps lightly towards the exit that rests upon the other side of the room. "One more thing before I go," Serath offers, turning just enough to look side-long towards the Emperor. "As one of my final acts in this capacity, would you have me deliver a message to the Tribunal to create legislation that prevents Freelanders being enlisted as Knights - and, thus, Battlemages - or would you rather those things develop of their own accord?" "I will handle this matter in my own way, but thank you for the offer," Zolor says. Accepting that as an expected reply, Serath can only smile in return. "Very well," he purrs, "I won't forget this, Zolor. Light keep you." Thus departs Serath Kahar, Sovereign Prince of the Blood, his leave silent save for the 'click' of the ornate polished-ivory staff he carries against the marble below, and the numerous unspoken questions that scream in his wake. ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs